Even when it's true
by smaragdbird
Summary: Rhodey has some concerns about Tony's new roommate. (Bruce/Tony)


So, assuming Bruce doesn't remember what happens while he's the Hulk, he's super worried when he hears about the Hulk touching/catching Tony during the battle, and Tony realizes Bruce doesn't know he saved Tony's life. And maybe some other people, like members of Shield, or maybe Rhodey, are calling the Hulk dangerous and saying he could have killed Iron Man. So Tony goes all protective bff and blasts footage of the Hulk saving his life onto all the screens in Shield or something, and rants to everybody about how the Hulk was the one who saved his life, and would never hurt him. Bonus points if showing the footage was Jarvis' idea, because Bruce has become one of his select human friends. Sorry for long prompt :)

. ?thread=2937297#t2937297

The first thing Rhodey saw when the lift doors to Tony's apartment opened wasn't Tony but another guy studying a hologram of Stark Tower. He looked startled when he saw Rhodey and just a little afraid.

Tony had mentioned that he had a roommate. Only when Tony had said roommate Rhodey had thought that Tony meant that there was someone else living in Stark Tower and not actually in his apartment.

"Uh, hi, you're…Colonel Rhodes?" The guy asked. He was wearing what looked like one of Tony's shirts or maybe they just had a similar taste.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Bruce…Banner", he hesitated when Rhodey offered his hand. Of course Tony would pick the infamous Dr. Banner as his roommate. As if Rhodey had needed another proof that Tony had very little sense of self-preservation.

"Nice to meet you", Rhodey replied, eying Banner warily. He had seen Ross' reports and the footage from New York and Culver University. Everyone had. "Is Tony in?"

"He's doing some enhancement of the ARC reactor but he should be back in a minute or so." Just in that moment Tony landed on the platform outside.

"Bruce", he called while getting out of his armour, "how does it look?"

With a quick glance in Rhodey's direction Bruce redirected his attention back to the hologram. "Looks fine, all readings are steady. It's producing surplus energy."

"Put it into New York's power grid."

"Tony you've got a visitor. I'll be in the workshop", Bruce said and slipped from the room with a short nod towards Rhodey.

"Hey, Rhodey! How's it going?" Tony asked with a bright grin but looked at Banner's retreating back.

"Just met your new roommate", Rhodey said, trying to catch Tony's attention. "Do you think it's a good idea to let him live here?"

"Of course. He's brilliant. I get twice as much work done as before. Thought you'd love that."

"He's dangerous, Tony."

"Bruce?" Tony snorted.

"He could hurt you, kill you even."

"Never."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I repeat Bruce Banner would never hurt me."

"What about his other half then? Can you say the same thing about the Hulk?"

"Sure."

"I'm not joking here! I've seen what happened in Virginia and in New York. One wrong word from you and this guy could rip you to pieces."

"Rhodey, shut up."

"I mean it. He belongs into a monitored environment and not out on the streets and certainly not in your flat."

"Look", Tony said with a dangerous undertone in his voice", you gotta stop seeing Bruce as a monster because he isn't and neither is his alter ego. Bruce is brilliant and if it wasn't for that accident he would be one of the top three scientists in this world. Even when our military hunted him like an animal he tried to help people as much as he could. And as for Hulk? He saved my life. Twice."

Suddenly on all screens the battle of Manhattan flared up and Rhodey could see how Hulk caught Tony midfall and shielded him from the impact with his own body. The roar that brought him back to life.

"Thanks, Jarvis", Tony said quietly while waiting for Rhodey's reaction.

"You're welcome, sir."

"That was once, Tony. Is that enough for you?"

"I trust him", Tony said matter-of-factly and a slow smile spread over Rhodey's face.

"You've got it bad, Tony. I just hope it won't blow up in your face. Again." He gave Tony a slap on the back. "Now about my armour-"

"Your armour?" Tony asked pointedly.

"The armour you made me", Rhodey corrected with an exasperated smile.

"That's better."

"That was nice of you", Bruce said when Tony came down to the workshop later, "to defend me to your friend."

When Tony looked at him questioningly, he added, "Jarvis told me."

"Just told him the truth", Tony shrugged.

"That the other guy saved you?"

"You did."

"If that's really a part of me then why don't I remember it?"

"Sensory overload?" Tony guessed. "You're the biophysicist."

"Maybe", Bruce said evasively. "But thanks for letting me stay here. It's great to do some actual science again."

"You don't need to thank me every day, I get it", Tony grinned and took another step into Bruce's personal space. "You are brilliant. And it's great to bounce my ideas to someone who's not an AI. No offence, Jarvis."

"None taken, sir."

"And", Tony was so close now that they nearly touched", if the military hadn't gotten you first I'd have."

"And what would you have done with me?" Bruce asked, certain that they were not talking about job prospects anymore. It felt as if his heart was pounding in his ears but he felt none of the tearing and stretching that came with the transformation.

"If I had you?" Tony licked his lips.

"You have me now", Bruce replied. The sheer intensity in Tony's eyes sent shivers down his spine.

"Do I?" Tony leaned in, just slightly and dropped his voice.

"We both know you do", Bruce answered. He could feel the heat radiating off Tony's skin.

"Then what should I do with you, Dr. Banner?" Tony's words ghosted over his skin.

"I think you know that already, Mr. Stark." Bruce's eyelashes left a fleeting caress on Tony's cheek as they closed the distance between them.

It was a slow, languid kiss. Tony's hands wound up in Bruce's messy hair and he kissed with all the intensity and focus he reserved for the things that really mattered to him. And Bruce was hungry, starved for this kind of contact. He wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him closer until they were all but vanishing into each other's skin.

"Wow", Tony let out a little laugh and hooked his fingers through Bruce's belt loops. "I think we should continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable."

"You're gonna kick me out in the morning?" Bruce asked with a dry smile but Tony could hear the real question behind those words.

"Hell, no", He said, slowly dragging Bruce in the direction of his bedroom. "It's more likely I'll tie you to the bed. If you want to. In any case we are going to be spectacularly unproductive outside the bedroom for at least a month, probably longer."

"I think I can deal with that", Bruce smiled.

"Good", Tony grinned. "Jarvis, give us some privacy. The good doctor and I are going to be very busy."


End file.
